


Morning

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, Fluff, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla wakes up in Atlantis with her team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Teyla wakes in pre-dawn darkness to the scent of the sea, pungent in her nostrils through the open window to outside.

Overhead, the ceiling is indistinct, filled with the shadows of the night before the sky brightens and daylight pushes back the night with fingers both gentle and inexorable.

Teyla listens to the sounds of her team-mates as they curl or sprawl on the bedding that Colonel Caldwell supplied from the _Daedelus_.

Close by, Rodney snores - a wheeze of air that stutters in exhalation, as distinctive a sound as the pitch and voice. Beyond and behind him, the deep, steady sound of Ronon’s breathing signals his trust of where he is and who watches over him. Behind her, close enough that she can feel the heat coming off him, John lies so still and silent, she has to concentrate to hear him breathe.

They might be awake. They might be asleep. But they are here in Atlantis, together.

Elizabeth decided against remaining with them last night, although Teyla saw her turn at the door to survey the chaos of John and Ronon’s reunion, of Rodney’s meticulous inventory of the Atlantis systems after the Asuran invasion. Their eyes met and Teyla was sure that the quiet satisfaction of their return was not felt by her alone, even as Elizabeth smiled and left them to their reunion.

She will find Elizabeth later today, possibly out on the balcony beyond the control room, and they will stand in the sun as the wind skims their faces and be silent as they stare out over the ocean.

For the moment, the peace of the morning is enough.


End file.
